Over the last 100 years the automakers optimized design of a passenger vehicle for comfort of family travel over long distances. With increasing population and lagging infrastructure the roadways are becoming exceedingly packed and the commute has become inefficient. The time wasted by commuters and the energy being wasted due to traffic jams is a tremendous economic loss for the employee as well as employer. There has to be an efficient system to overcome this ever increasing problem.